


Another Sweet Mistake

by orphan_account



Series: Mistakes [2]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the gunshot wound, Robert is convalescing at Victoria's cottage. Aaron comes round for a second visit, this time to show him the books from the business and the inevitable happens again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Sweet Mistake

‘So is Aaron around? He said he’d drop by and see me again.’

They were having breakfast in Vic’s kitchen. Adam had just left for the scrapyard. Andy was staying up at Moira’s while Robert convalesced, so it was just the two of them.

‘Well I told him not to. You were really ill after the last time, if you recall.’

‘That wasn’t his fault.’

‘So you said.’

‘Listen,’ Vic went on ‘Darren will be here at 9.00 again this morning, and then if you’re very good I should be back around 2 o clock, and I thought I could take you somewhere out for a change.’

Victoria kissed him on the head and headed off for work.

Robert looked at his phone, turning it over in his fingers. He sent a text to Aaron.

-          **Y** ou around today?

 

-          Working. We can’t all sit around doing sweet F.A.

 

-          Bring the books round to show me. I need something to distract me.

 

-          I’ll see what I can do.

Aaron arrived at 09.00, books and a laptop under his arm. Robert was surprised when he opened the door. He lowered his face to hide his smile.

‘You came earlier than I expected.’

‘I can go away again, mate, if you’d prefer.’

‘No, course not, it’s just the nurse will be here any minute. Just make yourself a coffee while you wait.’

‘Really, I can come back.’

‘Aaron, just make a coffee, make me one too, and one for Darren.’  He added as the doorbell rang again.

‘Hey, so …how’s the patient?’ Darren asked as Robert let him in.

‘Yeah. I’m feeling good.’

‘You look well.’ Darren smiled.

 ‘Oh, Hello!’ Darren noticed Aaron standing at the entrance to the kitchen.

Robert introduced them.

‘This is my…‘ He looked momentarily confused ‘… This is Aaron, I invested in his business.’ He concluded.

Darren looked at Robert,

‘So, would you prefer to do this in the bedroom, today?’

‘No, no, it’s fine. Aaron’s got some work to look at anyway.’

Robert sat on the sofa, while Darren opened the zips on the nursing bag he had brought with him, opening a packet of disposable plastic gloves and putting them on, then pulling out a blood pressure machine.

‘How do you like your coffee, um, Darren?’ Aaron asked.

      ‘Oh. I don’t drink coffee.’

‘Tea?’

‘Is there herbal tea?’

Robert turned and raised his eyebrows at Aaron, who tried not to smile.

‘I have no idea, mate, but I’ll check.’

When Aaron came back into the living room with hot drinks Robert’s top was off and Darren was looking at how the scar from his surgery was healing. Aaron caught his breath when he saw the scar, a long raised red line extending in a curve that followed the line of the rib from the front and round the back of Robert’s chest. He felt a rush of shock as he was confronted with this full reality of Robert’s gunshot wound and the surgery that followed it. His hand started to shake so that he spilled some of Robert’s coffee on the coffee table as he put the mugs down.

Darren looked round. ‘So you found some herbal tea?’

‘Yeah, umm, it was, yeah, I found some err honey and black current or something.’ He garbled.

Robert looked up at him quizzically but Aaron wouldn’t meet his eye.

‘I’ll get a cloth.’ He backed into the small kitchen, then opened the back door and walked into the garden where a light rain coloured the flag stones of Vic’s patio a dirty golden brown. He pressed a hand over his mouth and waited until he felt calm again before returning back inside.

When Aaron went back to the living room Robert was showing Darren his deep breathing, Darren counting while Robert inhaled and exhaled. He still had his shirt off and was standing while Darren had one hand flat against his back and the other hand pushed against his diaphragm just at the base of his ribs. Aaron could see how Darren’s fingers left a white imprint on Robert’s pale skin.

Robert winked at Aaron who couldn’t help but wonder if this was actually turning him on, or Darren, for that matter.  

‘Good.’ Darren said. ‘Now let’s measure the oxygen in your blood.’ He slipped a small machine over one of Robert’s fingers.

When it was all over including conversations about pain meds, diet and well-being, Darren told Robert he wouldn’t be visiting again.

‘After this, you can come and see me. Make an appointment for next week, and then if you’re fine, we’ll see after that.’

‘You mean, I’m better.’

‘Yes. Well. You certainly seem it. Not fit to go back to work yet, but even that shouldn’t be long now.’

Robert pulled on his long sleeved T-shirt, Darren wrote some notes and closed his case. They walked to the door.

‘Thanks for the tea, Aaron.’ Darren said and with a wave he left.

Robert closed the door.

Aaron was still standing by the wall behind the sofa. He could hear his breath in the sudden quiet of the cottage.

Robert looked at him and Aaron felt his heart beat start to increase.

Robert walked towards him.

‘So, what do you want to do now?’

 ‘What do you want to do? You want to look at the books?’ Aaron answered swallowing.

‘Later’ Robert’s lips found his. Their mouths opened and their tongues slowly began to stroke each other.

‘Fuck.’ Robert whispered, pulling back for a moment and looking from Aaron’s eyes to his mouth and down his body.

Aaron reached his hands to hold Robert’s waist, sliding under his T-shirt to touch his skin.

‘Come upstairs then’ Robert whispered.

 

They ran up the stairs two steps at a time and Robert led Aaron into his room.

‘It’s only small.’

‘It’s never worried me before.’  Aaron winked, so that Robert laughed.

He pushed Aaron onto the single bed and crawled over him, holding his wrists and finding his mouth again, while he pushed his hips down and started to grind against him.

‘You uh, got condoms on you then?’  Robert asked.

‘No. Don’t you?’

‘Well I haven’t actually been shopping much recently… Why didn’t you bring some?’

‘Um, you asked to look at the books. Anyway, they must have some in the bathroom or somewhere.’

‘No, Vic’s on the pill.’

‘Too much information, thanks.’ Aaron hesitated, weighing up their various options. He looked at Robert, who he knew could see what he was thinking. Robert kissed him again and whispered,

 ‘I want you, inside me. It’s been so long.’

  ‘I’ll go and get some.’

Robert rolled sideways so Aaron could slide off the bed, adjusting his trousers.

‘I’m waiting.’ Robert grinned.

Aaron had no choice but to go to the local shop. If he went back to the pub, he knew his Mum would be on his case right away.

He’d just put the condoms and lube on the counter, when he heard a voice say ‘hello again’ behind him. It was Darren.

‘Have to see another patient, before leaving.’ Darren explained. Aaron noticed a slight flicker as he registered Aaron’s purchase.

‘Yeah, well mate. See you around.’

Robert opened the door to the cottage and let Aaron in. Aaron told him about Darren at the shop and the two of them laughed, then Robert cupped Aaron’s face and kissed him, pulling him back up the stairs, a step at a time, pushing his jacket from his shoulders so that it dropped to the floor.

In the bedroom, they fell side by side onto the bed. They undressed quickly and felt warm skin stroke against skin as they moved their bodies together on top of the bed. Aaron looked at Robert’s scar. ‘Does it itch?’ He asked. ‘It’s a fucking nightmare.’ Robert answered grinning. Aaron pressed his lips near the raised skin then Robert pulled up his chin and kissed him again, dragging his teeth over Aaron’s lip. Robert reached for Aaron’s cock and groaned as he stroked his shaft.

‘I missed this.’ He whispered. He gripped Aaron’s cock together with his own and stroked them together, until they were both leaking pre cum.

Aaron moved down, pushing Robert onto his back and he wrapped his hand around Robert’s cock pushing his mouth over the head. He stroked him with his palm and fingers in a circular movement, while his tongue circled the head, and watched Robert as his eyes darkened. Robert placed his hands over Aaron’s hair, gently pushing him down, moaning loudly. Aaron pulled off, then Robert’s eyes dilated. ‘Fuck. I’m coming.’

Aaron stroked him through his climax as he spilled onto his stomach. As Robert panted, Aaron leaned forward and licked at the white cum with his tongue then slid up and kissed Robert again so he tasted himself on Aaron’s lips.

Aaron shuffled down and positioned himself on his knees between Robert’s legs, pulling him up and into position with his thighs open. ‘You OK?’ He asked. Robert answered with a smile, his eyes narrowed with pleasure. Aaron reached for the lube and prepared Robert, who started to harden again as Aaron pushed in his fingers.

Aaron slid on a condom and added more lube and then pushed slowly in. ‘God, Aaron, Yeah.’ Robert groaned. ‘That’s so good.’ Aaron thrust in all the way, one hand held Robert’s hip, the other reached for Robert’s hand so their fingers entwined. ‘So good.’ Robert told him as Aaron picked up a rhythm, increasing the pace.

Aaron looked down at Robert’s cock, his length slapping against his stomach. He reached with a hand and started to stroke him. Robert started to come again, each thrust of Aaron producing a spray of cum from Robert as the waves of his climax hit. As Aaron watched, his own climax took him over and he came hard, shuddering inside Robert.

He fell forward against Robert and then suddenly looked up as Robert gasped his name.

‘Aaron, I…I can’t breathe.’

Aaron watched terrified as Robert gasped for breath, his hands clawing at his chest.

Aaron pulled out and instinctively pulled Robert up to a sitting position.

‘I need the oxygen. I can’t move. Aaron. Help.’

Aaron’s heart raced.

‘Where’s your phone?’ He ran downstairs like lightening and ran back.

‘Darren. Where’s his number?’

Aaron could see Robert’s mouth turning slightly blue as he struggled.

Robert showed him the number and he called. In two minutes Darren was at the door. Aaron was dressed and had time to throw away the condom but Robert was still naked in bed and not particularly clean. Anyway he’s a fucking nurse, Aaron thought. He has to be used to some body fluids.

‘Christ mate. Thank you for coming.’ Aaron’s voice was shaking. ‘He’s just in so much pain and…and I don’t know how that oxygen thing works. I don’t know what to do.’

‘Where is he?’

‘In the bedroom. Aaron answered. We were…you know…well.’

Darren went upstairs to find Robert with a blue tinge around his mouth and eyes. He quickly got the oxygen mask working and could see Robert relax. He measured his oxygen using the pulse oximeter attached to his finger.

‘It’s a pneumothorax, but a small one, I think. You need to see your doctor, Robert. Probably a blister of air from the injury to the rib burst, due to the…exertion. You could have talked to me about this before.’

‘What would you have said? Abstain?’

‘No, just, we could have talked positions, approach.’

Robert smirked at Aaron through the pain.

‘Perhaps there’s a brochure with pictures?’

It was at that moment that Victoria arrived home.

‘Robert?’ She called.

Aaron locked eyes with Robert.

‘We…um...We’re up here with the nurse.’ He called down.

‘Not again, Aaron. I don’t believe it. And I was all set to take you out, Robert.’

Once the nurse had left, Victoria looked from Aaron to Robert.

‘I thought you said before the whole thing with Aaron was a mistake?’

‘We were just messing around.’

Aaron bit his lip and nodded. ‘Sure mate, see you around.’

He ran down the stairs.

Robert grabbed Victoria by the hand.

‘Stop him.’

But he’d already left.


End file.
